


Pause.

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutsey Stuff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers what it is to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause.

One of the things Castiel enjoyed most about being human was the feel of a hot setting sun warming his skin. He was enjoying this sunset in particular because he got to share it with Sam and Dean, his best friends. It was a blissful moment and Castiel understood, now, how humans could wish for a time to pause forever. He leant back and closed his eyes, letting the tingly light soak into his skin. It felt very good to be there.

Pause.

.

Play.

When he opened his eyes again Sam was going inside and the stars were blinking their eyes down at himself and Dean.  
"This is the life, aye Cas?" Dean was leaning back into his muscular arms, enjoying his own favourite part of the nighttime. Castiel grinned in response.  
He pulled his eyes away from the heavens and glided them over Dean's face. Castiel stared at the tiny freckles, resembling the constellations in the sky, that spread across Dean's eyelids, cheeks, down his neck, across his shoulders and down his arms. He gulped and marvelled at this boy who would sacrifice anything in the world for those he loved. Who would drop everything and return to hell, if need be, just to give his brother a chance at life. Castiel could never understand this human who's first and foremost thoughts were not for himself but for others. Truly the most unexpected good man. Castiel could only ever wish that he, a once mighty and great warrior angel of the Lord, could come close to being like this tiny mortal being. Someone so smite-able and yet Castiel found himself loving every inch of him. His virtues, his imperfections, all of him. Never having felt it before he tried to fix the feeling into words in his mind. Castiel imagined it was how a mother would sacrifice everything for a child. How a father would protect his family at all costs. How a brother would play with his sister. How a friend would confide his innermost secrets. Or be the shoulder to cry on when needed. How a lover would touch every inch of his body in the most feathery of touches and it would bring the most electrifying feeling. This is how Castiel wanted to be to Dean. 

Pause.

.

Play.

"I love you Dean."  
"What?" Dean blinked up at him, like he had misheard.  
"Nothing." Castiel closed his eyes, happy with his pronunciation whether heard or not.  
A warm hand slipped into his own and fingers wrapped around his own. 

Pause.


End file.
